


Alexxis McCrank (The Girl From The Cemetery)

by Douglas Silver (crabtreedoug2017)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cemetery, Death, Emo, Explosion, F/M, Fire, Gen, Murder, School, legend, park, sicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabtreedoug2017/pseuds/Douglas%20Silver





	

I was on the ground, for the thirtieth time this week it seemed. The boys were kicking me, I knew I had broken something. One of the girls had taken her stiletto heel to the screen of my iPhone. My only chance to get out. It was tough, I had just come out a month back, as a transgender. I didn’t have any friends to begin with, now I had no chance to get one. I came out to my family too, but they didn’t wish to hear of it, so I avoided the topic. When the kids finally left my nose was busted, and I had bled all over the floor, luckily I was outside so it didn’t matter. My body ached, all over I was stinging, I was sore. There was only so much I could take, and I wish I had a way out. I walked home, keeping a distance from my family on the way in. I dropped off my school supplies and walked to my favorite park. Legend told that years ago in 1999 the school had burned to the ground for mysterious causes. Not too far from the park was the cemetery of the children who lost their lives, ages from eighteen to ten all dead because of a fire. And it was a shame. 

I trekked through the ashen soil to the beaten cement that led to the woodchips and a rusted metal swing set. I sat on the nearest swing, the chain and base creaking from my weight, my face in my hands I began to sob immensely. I was there just crying, every few minutes I'd take a look around to see if anyone was nigh, but as I already knew, this park was abandoned. The sun began to set, the moon began to rise. The air grew cold.

"A-are you okay?" somebody asked.  
I stood and spun around, "Whosaidthat?" I said quickly. I felt a tight grip on my shoulder and I turned to see a gorgeous girl behind me.  
"Me." She replied gently, she held her hands behind her back and rolled on her feet, keeping her gaze on my face. She held out one hand, "My name is Alexx." I looked at her stunned, she was beautiful, blonde hair, bluish-green eyes and pure white skin with no flaws. She was dressed in black, ripped skinny jeans with a metal chain dangling from one pocket. Her shirt was the same tone as her pants, it bore the letter "A" in the font of dripping lettering. Her shoes were black and white converse and she had a single Nirvanna smiley pin on one of her front laces on her shoe.  
"Hi, I'm Andrew." I replied, shaking her hand. She held a firm grip, her skin was soft and pure. She giggled, and I realized I was staring. "I'm so sorry." I replied returning my gaze to her face. 

"It is late, you should probably go." She said stepping back into the darkness, she had vanished and I was alone again. Her beauty fogged my mind and I wiped my nose and walked back home.

"WHERE WERE YOU!?" my mother shouted as I walked through the door. I watched as her hand went from her waist to the side of my face.  
"I'm- I'm sorry mama. I needed a break, I didn’t mean to be out late, I'm sorry." I replied as she prepared the back of her hand again.  
"My little bitch of a daughter better not be out late again, DO YOU HEAR ME ASHLEY?!" I whimpered as the searing pain met in the center, my nose began to bleed again. "Don't you dare bleed on my carpet," she said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Get cleaned up and get to bed, you're too late for dinner, I'll see you tomorrow and you better have your ass in this house on time." With these last words she left into her bedroom and shut the door.

Weeks went by, all on repeat, each day like the last.

I gave up, I was done, I packed my things and I left at midnight. I was too tired to keep walking after I saw the park again. I unloaded my stuff by a tree and sat on the swing, again, sobbing. I took out my pocket knife and placed it against the soft flesh of my wrist. I felt a cold breeze and a hand pull my shoulder back. I looked up to see her.  
"Hello again," Alexx said smiling weakly.  
"Hello," I croaked, pushing the blade in.  
"No." she said firmly grasping the knife. She pulled the knife free from my grip, she shut it and placed it in her pocket. She looked exactly the same as last time, yet she seemed even more beautiful.  
"I don't know what to do or where to go." I said, sobbing uncontrollably. "I have no friends, my family doesn’t care." Alexx stood in front of me and hugged me. She nuzzled into my neck.  
"I think it's time I took you to my home." She said taking my hand and leading me towards the cemetery. I looked at her puzzled, perplexed. She kneeled in front of a tombstone and pushed away the foliage that grew upon the marble. 

ALEXXIS MCCRANK  
1985-1999

She had died in the fire her freshman year.  
"Take my hand, join me Andrew." Without hesitation a grasped her hand, the blackness became white. I felt helpless and dizzy. I felt weightless. Then. I felt warmth wrap around me.

And I was loved for who I was. I had friends. And it was over.


End file.
